Blanketed by Darkness
by VampireYoukai
Summary: How well can you test yourself? How far will you go to protect? How much pain will you withstand? A test in a bigger exam will take Inuyasha on a emotional journey that will force himself to learn a little about his life. A two part oneshot.


Hey ya'll just to let you know. This isn't the whole one-shot. I decided to split it so it wasn't so big. I am not done yet but pretty darned close. so far i have written nearly 10,000 words for this one shot and still going. I just took some off and will be on the other part. The whole thing will be coming by this month or the next month. Depends on how many reviews I get on this first part.

VampireYoukai

.:Blanketed by Darkness:.

One Shot. (Absolutely, And forever)

He could feel it. Something was awake in the near by forest, awake with eyes aware, just watching the village. Waiting for the perfect time to attack, like a snake killing a mouse. Waiting for the perfect time to attack. First, it would sink it's fangs in the animal, injecting the toxic poison, then eat it alive or dead. Either way, it was of survive. To live you must kill, to be killed you must live. It was a fact.

Inuyasha perched on a tree, watched the awake forest. Every noise his ears would jerk to that direction, like a built in radar. His eyes were perfect for the night, like a cat. He could see far better then any human could. There were signs of the approaching. The crickets would stop their lullabies, the bushes would dance and jerk. The soft breaking of the twigs and dead leaves. A almost stirring sound, that was constant. But the biggest warning for a surprise attack was, total silence. When the twigs would stop braking, when the stirs would end.

Inuyasha could smell the demon from the tree. The demon wasn't far. And he guessed it wasn't very small either. He couldn't attack now, he knew it wouldn't be the best move. If he attacked now. It would make the demon attack early, and with it being this close to the village, the demon would destroy it desperately and in a rampage.

So he just would have to wait, for it to either attack or leave. Inuyasha was hoping if it did attack tonight, it would stalk first. But, there was another problem. Him. The demon could probably smell him too. And if the demon were to stalk, he would be an easy target. But he figured the demon knew better, wait until Inuyasha was asleep, then attack. Inuyasha in a way was like a mother. He was always protecting, and if something went wrong he automatically blamed himself. He wouldn't sleep if he knew something could be in danger, sleep wasn't a priority if the slightest danger could occur.

There was no explanation who he got this from. It couldn't have been his father, His father had passed either before and shortly after he was born. And his mother, he couldn't remember her well, and didn't have the pleasure of some children, to know his mother throughout his whole life. Instead, he was left without a mother at a young age, old enough to know something about the world. To know it was cruel that nothing was truly accepted.

He tightened his body. He clenched his tetsaiga waiting and watching. But in the end, he could smell the demon retreat into the forest. He jumped down from the tree, and scanned the area. He bounded into the forest looking for the demon, but he couldn't let it get away. He wouldn't let it get away, a demon had to die tonight, and it was going to be this one.

He didn't have to worry about the village now. The demon had gone deep into the forest, a safe distance form the village. He whipped out his tetsaiga and ran faster. He heard something, but barely. He jumped in the air and bounced of the tree in front of him to direct himself to his right. There and behold. Was two big set of eyes in the brush. Still, in the air he lifted the sword above his head to strike.. "Keh, so I've found you at last." He said. He stuck downward at the demon. A gush of blood exploded from the demon, the demon hissed and squealed. It shook it's head violently in every direction. It began to try to run but stumbled in an open area. Inuyasha gazed at the mortally wounded demon. Inuyasha could finally see what kind of demon it was, the light from the moon shone the demon for what it was. The blood was shimmering from the glow, and the demon gushed blood from it's face, each heave of blood mad a lake around the beast. It had a spider like face, its fangs from both bottom and top jaw pointed toward the middle of its face. It had a bushy mane the fluffed around his neck and thinned out his back and chest.

Its boar like body shivered and its hind legs kicked in pain. "Damn you, poor hanyou." It belted in anger, its deep voice stammered with the blood spitting out with each word. "Keh, you thought you could get away? You should have thought twice." Inuyasha said. He pointed his tetsaiga at the dying youkai. "I'll just make this quickly and kill you now." Inuyasha bolted toward the demon, rasing the sword above his head.

The demon frantically tried getting away, but his wound to his head would allow him to see, his own blood covered and stung his eyes, burning him like a fiery curtain. The demon clumsily walked blindly, but soon felt the hot pain of the hanyou's sword in his back.

They both could hear the colliding of bone and sword, the sick squish of ripping muscle and flesh. The youkai gave out a blood curling screech and bucked ferociously. Inuyasha pulled his sword from the youkai and jumped backwards. The youkai was jerking it's head while still bucking, "You damned hanyou," its words let out a waterfall of blood that slid down his main on his chest. He jerked his head more, sending blood splattering everywhere. "You will suffer, even after my death you will wish you had never met me." He spat with hate. The youkai opened its mouth and sent out a purple web. Inuyasha totally surprised, gasped when the web hit him. He ripped it off from his clothes, and laughed. It had no effect on him, in fact he wondered why did the youkai bother?

The youkai started to gush out green liquid from its eyes, mouth, ears, nose and everywhere else. The green liquid sizzled, and ate at the ground, and soon. Inuyasha could smell of the burning flesh. Smoke rose from the burning youkai, it's hair singed off, his eyes burnt into ash and blood. The youkai's face began to flake and chunks of burnt flesh fell from his face. This happened to the youkai's whole body until there was nothing but ash, blood, and a black skeleton.

Inuyasha walked to the corpse, and watched to blood drip from the bones, creating a thick black-red lake. The stench was too much for Inuyasha, he pulled his arm to his face to try and hide the smell. He scanned the body and saw something small and blue. "Damn't, what is that smell?" Inuyasha cursed to himself. With one arm still to his face, he used the other to carefully reach for the object, he used his nails to pick up the exposed part of the object.

He was careful not to let the liquid to touch him, he figured it hurt like a bitch. With his arm out stretched he walked over to a stream that was close by, he dipped the blue thing in the water, at first it sizzled but the liquid quickly disappeared. He lifted the object to look at it. It was a small figurine of a toad. He shook it slightly to hear the sound of liquid within it. "What the hell?" He asked himself. He got up and bounded off to the village, he could feel the figurine in his hand, it was no bigger then the palm of his hand. He whipped past trees and jumped of logs, he could see the village up ahead. He slowed down to a walk, he stood underneath the tree he was in before. He jumped in it and got comfortable, if possible. He stared at the figurine. "What kind of demon would be caring this around?" He whispered. "Keh, I'll just have Kaede look at it tomorrow." He looked up at the night sky. He felt a great heaviness. He felt this before, before something bad happened. Most likely him. For some reason, he was looking at the sky like it would be his last time forever.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha was wide awake before anyone else was. This was normal, Inuyasha was known for not sleeping. He jumped out of the tree and scanned the area, he lightly patted his chest to make sure the figurine was still in is haori. He felt the solid, and continued walking on. 'I can still smell the blood from that demon.' Inuyasha thought. 'The strange thing is, it seems to be all over me.' He walked over to Kaede's hut and stood at the entrance, he removed the figurine from his haori and stepped inside. 

"Aye Inuyasha, I see that ye are up as usual." Kaede smiled. She cocked her head to the side and looked at the object in Inuyasha's hand. "And what does ye have there?" Inuyasha stretched his arm out for her to get a better look. "A demon was here last night, I killed it and in it's remains was this." He shook the toad, to let Kaede hear the liquid. "I see, and what kind of youkai was this?" She asked, putting her index finger on her shin, waiting for Inuyasha's answer. "Keh, how in hell should I know?" He asked irritably. "Calm down Inuyasha, I was just asking." Kaede stretched her hand out, signaling Inuyasha to hand it over.

"Well, it's something I've never seen before." Kaede sighed. "Keh, old woman is that all?"He said unbelievably. "For now yes, I shall look into it Inuyasha. If I find anything at all, I will make sure ye are the first to hear it." She promised. Inuyasha growled impatiently, and stormed out of the hut.

Just as Inuyasha stormed, Kagome and Shippo we walking toward the hut. The two noticed the hanyou's anger and turned to watch him walk off. Kagome and Shippo looked at each other and shrugged. When they entered the hut Kaede was sitting Indian style with a small rug in front of her. And on the rug was a blue toad figurine, and some plants. "Oh Kaede, what's Inuyasha's problem?" Kagome asked. "Just an impatient being." Keade answered.

"Kaede, what are all these plants for?" Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder and sniffed the plants. They sure do smell funny." He put his arm to his face and rubbed his watery eyes. Kaede giggled, and petted the kitsune's head. "There are herbs for my latest experiment." She answered. "Latest experiment?" Kagome asked. "Yes my child. Inuyasha came with this toad and asked about it." Kaede frowned. "Only, I didn't know much about it, so the boy stormed off." Kaede shook her head and sighed. "Where would he get if from?" Kagome asked. The two women heard a squeak, and turned their head to Shippo. Who was waving the scent from the plants away from his face frantically. The looked at each other and giggled. "Inuyasha said he received it from the body of a youkai he killed last night." Kaede smiled. "A youkai." Kagome said shocked.

"That was the first thing that went through my head." Kaede picked up the figurine and shook it to hear the continents of it. "I'm almost afraid to open it." She sighed. "Why is that Keade?" Shippo asked with his arm still to his face. "It could be anything, water, poison." She stared at it. "I don't want to open it and wish I hadn't." Kagome looked at the toad. It was a perfect replica of a toad. If it was outside, she would have thought it was a live blue toad.

"I guess we will never find out unless we open it." Kaede pulled the cork that was lodged in the toad's throat. Nothing so far. She poured the liquid into a bowl, the liquid could be clear, but it was slightly pink. It smelled sweet like flowers and covered the scent of the other plants on the rug. "hmmmm, that smells so good." Shippo said dreamily. "Like the perfect flower." He smiled sweetly and closed his eyes to concentrate on the smell. He giggled like a little school boy, and grabbed his feet that were in front of him and rocked back and forth.

"It does smell good!" Kagome exclaimed. "Kinda like perfume." She giggled. "Aye yes it does but we have to remember that we still don't know what it is." Kaede lifted the bowl and poured some into a smaller, glass vase no bigger then five inches. Kaede lifted a plant and the glass to eye level. She dripped a drop on the plant. Instead of dying it grew greener, and blossomed. "Oh my, this is interesting." Kaede said in awe. "These flowers don't belong on this plant." she put her finger to her chin.

Shippo, still rocking back and forth, fell back with arms and legs spread out. "Oh, the room is just filled with this scent." He lifted up his body and put his hand to his head. "I don't feel sick anymore!" Shippo exclaimed. "Shippo, were you sick?" Asked Keade. "Yes, he told me he felt like he was going to throw up so I carried him here for some medicine." Kagome answered Kagome for Shippo. "That means it's a healing remedy, and a strong one at that." Kaede poured all of the remedy back into the toad figurine and tucked it into her haori. "I promised Inuyasha I would tell him what ever I have found." she said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She picked up Shippo who was still happy and giddy.

* * *

"But oh my dear Sango, I can explain!" Miroku exclaimed. "Not this time Miroku, you've had enough explaining to last me a life time." Sango replied. Miroku rubbed the mark on his face, He had his eyes closed and looked serious. "believe me my dear Sango, you have my sincerest apology." he said. "And was I supposed to fall for it this time?" Sango asked sarcastic . Miroku smiled and started to sweat, he put his hand behind his head and giggled nervously. "Actually, I was kinda hoping you would." He opened his eyes and flinched. Sango's face was bright red, he could swear steam was coming out of her ears. 

"Keh, at it this early eh Miroku?" Inuyasha waked up the hill where the Sango and Miroku were at. The two turned to look at the hanyou who had his arms folded. Miroku sighed in relief. "Keh, you'll never change." Inuyasha shook his head. "Ha ha ha, gu...guess I wont." He laughed nervously. "Any of you guys seen Kagome around?" Inuyasha asked. "Why no we havn't, well I saw her go head towards Kaede's hut, but that was awhile ago." Said Sango. Inuyasha growled, "oh, that's right." Inuyasha turned and headed back down the hill, leaving the two alone again.

Sango turned back to Miroku and frowned angerily "I'm not done with you yet!. She stepped closer. "My dear Sango, please spare me!" Miroku cried.

On the way down the hill Inuyasha could hear the two return to their arguing. He heard a loud crash and a moan. He shook his head. "Keh, he'll never learn."

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the back of Kaede's hut watching Shippo play happily with a butterfly. He would run after it, and when it would land. He would crouch down, pretending to stalk it. He would pounce, but the butterfly would fly up again out of reach. He would do these steps over and over, and not get bored or tired of it. It was a perfect afternoon to have a picnic, It would be lovely. As she watched Shippo, it reminded her of her own brother. They did this when they were younger, poor Souta, never even met his father. Kagome would watch over Souta, while her mother ran errands. Her mother would come back exhausted. Kagome cried for her mother, she worried for her. So she wouldn't have to. She saw the pain in her mother's eyes when something reminded her of her passed husband. Kagome, still to this day. Can remember talking to her mother once, when she had found her mother crying. 

"_Oh mommy, I know you miss daddy. And I'm sure he misses you too!" Just barely six and she was the one comforting her mother. She sat on her mother's lap and held her close. "I see you trying not to cry, you leave the kitchen saying you forgot something in the other room, but really you leave to cry. So we wouldn't see it, so we would know you were still strong." She looked up at her mother's face and smiled sadly. "But I remember when I asked daddy if he ever cried. And I remember he said yes. I had asked him when, because I didn't believe him. I told him I thought men weren't supposed to cry. but he just looked at me kindly and said. _'you can be the strongest man physically, but it takes a true strong man to be able to show his feeling and cry in front of others. And that goes for every one, not just men.'" _Kagome's small hand wiped the tears from her mother's eyes. "if you really want to cry, you can cry with me." Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter and wept on her shoulder._

Kagome truly believed what her father had said. She had always thought, if Inuyasha would just show his feelings, he would feel better. And be more strong. She watched Shippo cup the butterfly in his hands. He raced over to her and opened his hands to let Kagome see. "Look Kagome, I caught it!" Shippo said happily.The butterfly flew out and landed on his nose, Shippo stuck out his tongue in consintration. He slowly lifted his hands to catch the butterfly again. But Kagome touched his arm to make him stop. "slow down there Shippo, butterflies are very fragile." He looked at her puzzled. "They have powder on their wings, and if any of it gets rubbed of, it cant fly any more and it will die." Shippo gasped ans put his hands down, he had to go cross-eyed to look at the butterfly. Kagome reached her hand and pointed her index finger near the butterfly. It stepped on her finger and Kagome lifted it for both of them of see clearly. "But if you are really careful, you can hold it without hurting it." Kagome smiled. The butterfly fluttered off of her finger and around them, until it was out of sight.

Inuyasha had walked into the hut looking for Kaede. Instead of finding her, he found a scent. It smelt extremely sweet, and a tad like salt. He figured Kaede found something and went to look for him. He growled, 'maybe if that old hag just stayed put.' He walked out of the hut, he smelled her. It was faint from the scent from the hut, but it was definitely Kikyo. And she wasn't alone. Inuyasha could smell a familiar smell, he couldn't put his finger on it. It was youkai, but where from?

He took of running deep into the forest, looking right and left. He could tell by her scent that she wasn't far. He felt a brief wetness on his foot, he still couldn't much. It was either water, blood, or even sweat. With a big demons, come large sweat glands. He could see a small clearing up ahead. In that clearing the light hit two figures, a small and a large. Thefigures darted from each other bashing into trees. Inuyasha growled and quickened his pace.

Once he entered the clearing, he whipped out his tesusaiga. "Inuyasha, what are you doing here." Kikyo turned around, she was panting fiercely. Beads of sweat dripped down her face and onto the ground. "Keh, thought I smelt a demon,." Inuyasha looked at the demon, it was nearly identical to the one he had killed last night! Only this one was older, it's gray and white fur and body shimmered with the sun. It's face was of age, wrinkled and pale. It's tusks from it's mouth were chipped and worn. And the last thing was, it was much larger, instead of being bigger then only 4 horses, it was more like 15 horses. Inuyasha gasped and growled all in one breath. It's six eyes on it's head were mellow and sagged. The youkai turned its face at Inuyasha with pure disgust. It's nearly white pupils looked down. "Keh, you're blind old demon." Inuyasha sneered.

"If all things were without eyes, perhaps we could see things better." Mumbled the old youkai. Kikyo backed into a tree, her soul collectors flew around her body to protect her. The notched an arrow into place, her index finger pointing at the youkai's head. "One move and I will send this arrow straight into your head." Kikyo warned. "My quarrel is not with you young one, it would be bad luck to mess with the dead." Answered the youkai. "Keh, then why attack her then!" Snapped Inuyasha. "Never mind that, I am the great god from the deep, we are a kind of youkai made from other youkai's. And with that made our own species." Told the youkai.

Inuyasha pointed the sword at the youkai. "God or not, you're just like any demon." Inuyasha sprinted towards the youkai but with expert experience The demon thrust his head upwards. His tusks collided with Inuyasha's tesusaiga. "I may be a blind god, but I have been around for awhile. You have killed a member of my kind and you shall pay the price for it." The youkai lowered its head and charged at Inuyasha.

Kikyo who had been watching the whole thing, shot her arrow in front of the demon. The youkai came to a hault. He sniffed the air, he pawed at the ground. "No Kikyo, run while you can!" Inuyasha yelled. He youkai jerked around towards Kikyo and charged full speed. Kikyo had not expected this, she quickly and clumsily tried to get her arrows. But knocked them out of her quiver. She gasped and hurriedly tried to get away. The youkai squealed when he was near the miko. Kikyo in an attempt to save herself, thrust her arms to cover her face. She screamed Inuyasha's name and ducked.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha ran and jumped into the air. Since the youkai was old, Inuyasha caught up to it easily. He bounced of the back of the youkai and over its head. Inuyasha dived for Kikyo, just as he had done this. The youkai crashed into the trees behind where Kikyo had been crouching.

Inuyasha bounced once again out of the way. He let Kikyo down when he landed. "Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked. With one arm hugging protectively at Kikyo's shoulders. And his right with the tesusaiga, pointing at the old youkai. "Keh, had enough yet?" Inuyasha taunted. The youkai turned it's head towards the tow and sniffed the air. "Kikyo, you run it's not safe, go and be quick about it." He let go of her shoulder and clenched his tesusaiga. "Inu..Yasha?" She said umbelievably. He smiled at her, but quickly turnd back when he heard the youkai roar. It's high pitched squeal hurt Inuyasha's delicate ears. He grimaced as he tried to bare the horrid sound.

"Argg, damnit." He growled. The demon charged at him again, to make Kikyo was gone he quickly glanced at his side. Sure enough Kikyo was gone. But heard the familiar yell of Kagome. "Inuyasha!" She called. Shocked, Inuyasha tried getting out of the way. "No, stay back it's not s..." before he could finish, the spider-boar. Hit him with a great force, he was sent into a tree where it snapped in half and poor Inuyasha, was sent smashing into the one behind it.

Kagome ran into the clearing, horrified to see the youkai, and Inuyasha unconscious by a tree. The demon sniffed the air, he caught a whiff of Kagome's scent, the demon turned his head towards Kagome. Kagome gasped, the youkai shook his head and walked in her direction. She pulled an arrow from her quiver, and slid it into place on her bow. "Don't get any closer!" kagome warned. "I thought you had left young miko." Kagome looked surprised. "But, I wasn't he..." She stopped in understanding. 'So Kikyo was here, that's why Inuyasha took off without notice.' She thought sadly.

She quickly shook her head and made her face serious. "That's right, I've returned." 'Would Kikyo say it like that?' The demon shook his head again. "You shall perish too." The demon began to charge.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, he had a huge headache that made his head throb. He grunted and tried to sit up. It was only he was wide awake was when he remembered Kagome running into the clearing. "Kagome!" he gasped. He stood up weakly, and jogged into the clearing. The youkai was banging on a tree swearing left and right. Kagome had managed to climb up into the thick. She was yelling and whimpering with every blow to the tree.

"Hey you old demon, thought you said the fight was with me!" Inuyasha yelled at the demon. The god jerked his head in Inuyasha's direction. "Silly hanyou, perhaps it would have been better if you played dead, like a good dog." Inuyasha growled.

"How could you tell?" Whimpered Kaome. The demon laughed. "I can smell it, like I could smell the blood from my fallen member." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was sneering. He hated it when he was called a hanyou. "Go get 'em Inuyasha!" Cheered Kagome. 'Maybe that'll help' Kagome smiled.

"Keh," Inuyasha ran full speed toward the demon. The demon hadn't expected the attack to be that early. Inuyasha swiped his sword. Expecting the great pain, the demon winced as the tesusaiga collided into his face. The demon hissed. The god violently pounded and dug his face into the ground. "Keh, had enough yet." Inuyasha swung his sword to rest on his shoulder. It was a look he gave when he knew he had just won. Perhaps, to show off.

The demon shook as he tried to get his head from the ground, for a moment Kagome felt bad for the old god. "I came for revenge, and I shall get it." The god weakly rose his head. Instead of charging, the god opened his mouth and let out a thick purple goo.

The goo landed on Inuyasha's face and began to sizzle. Inuyasha grunted and growled, trying to get the goo off. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. "Agg kah errg what the hell?" Inuyasha yelled. Finally scraping off the goo, Inuyasha stumbled to the ground, covering his face. The goo burnt so badly, Inuyasha wanted to fall apart. Just die, he had experienced pain before. But this felt the worst. He grunted in pain as he tried to stand again. 'damn,' he thought. 'damn damn damn!'

Inuyasha only rose his head when he heard the roar of laughter coming from the youkai. "Keh, I don't see what's funny!" Inuyasha staggered. "Foolish...han...you...suffer...like...I.." That's all Inuyasha heard, he could hear the pound of the youkai's head, following to the ground to meet his grave.

"Inuyasha I'm, coming!" Kagome tried to shimmy down the tree. She actually wondered how she climbed up there in the first place. But, she landed on her back side. "oomf." She sorely stood up and rubbed the sore area. "Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kagome rushed over to his side, putting her arms around his shoulders. Her heart broke as she saw Inuyasha in great pain. He was sweating and shaking profusely. "Oh, Inuyasha"

"Ju..st go get help Kagome." It wasn't like his to ask for help, she was usually running to him for help. Now was the time to save him, to make him feel comforted. But a sinking feeling told her, that more than comfort was going to be needed. She rested her head on his shoulder, fighting the tears that threatened her.

"No" Kagome said simply. "I'll help you get there." Inuyasha, still having one hand to his face shook his head no. "Just do what I said." He demanded. "No, listen to me! If I leave you out here you'll get killed. The scent of youkai and blood will attract others from miles around." She removed her head from his shoulder and stared at him seriously. "Keh, they try and come I'll kill them all!" Inuyasha grunted fiercely in pain. "For once Inuyasha! Could ya just forget the ego? You know for a fact, that you would carry me even if a protested." Kagome said softy.

She sighed in her throat. "There's a stream nearby, it'll help." She tried lifting him, but he stubbornly wouldn't budge. But after a few tugs to the shoulder he stood slowly. He let her guide him to the stream.

With one arm around Kagome's shoulder he kept the other hand to his face. "Inuyasha, when we get to the hut I have some IB, I want to you to take some."

"And what exactly is 'IB' for?"

"For your pain, it's pain medication it should help a little."

"I don't need it."

"I think you do."

"I think I don't"

"Inuyasha, now is not the time to argue!"

"I'm not the one arguing!"

Kagome huffed. "Were just about there."

Kagome could see the shimmer of the water, she quickened the pace. "Ah, here it is the cold water should feel good." She helped Inuyasha find the water, he bent over and cupped the cool water in his hands. He placed his face into his hands, indeed the cold water helped with the hot burn to his face. He raised his face, he had to breathe, panting he had to spill the water from his hands. His face was so hot the water began to feel warm.

He cupped more cold water and placed his face in the water again, he rubbed he water on his skin. Hoping it would absorb the cold. He repeated this quickly, splashing water on his face then rub the water into his face.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulders, she felt bad. "Does the water help?" Inuyasha nodded.

We better get back now, I'll have to care your face.

Kaede was sitting outside of her hut, she had sensed her sister's presence earlier. When Kagome had asked if she knew where Inuyasha was, Kaede had told her about her sister's aura. Kagome asked in what direction (figuring Inuyasha would be with her).

Now, Kaede was surprised to see Inuyasha being led by Kagome. "Oh my, what have ye gotten yourself into this time Inuyasha?" She hurried toward them, concerned that Inuyasha might have been hurt. Reaching them she stopped in front of them, Kaede placed her hand on his shoulder. And gasped when she saw the burn on his face. "Hurry come inside."

The pain had come back with a vengeance. Inuyasha grunted with pain, Kagome had felt his knees slightly buckle underneath him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's head tossed and he began to babble. "hold on almost there!" Kagome struggled to keep him on his feet, but he wasn't 'all there'.

"Kaede, Inuyasha!" She cried. Kaede whipped around and called Miroku to quickly come out. Miroku rushed out to find Kagome and Kaede trying to keep Inuyasha up.

Miroku ran over to them, understanding the situation. He wrapped on arm around Inuyasha's waist. Kaede removed herself. And ran into the hut to prepare for Inuyasha.

Miroku, now in Kade's place, He told Kagome he had Inuyasha. By this time Inuyasha was totally passed out. Miroku, with one great momentum swung Inuyasha's whole body over his shoulder and began carrying him inside Kaede's hut. Miroku gently set the hanyou on a sleeping bag that Kaede had prepared for him.

Kaede took a look at Inuyasha, sadly she shook his head. "This doesn't look good I'm afraid." The other's hung their heads in grief and understanding. "He'll live, but I don't think he'll be quite the same." Kirara walked over to Inuyasha "mew" She licked his face, maybe trying to cure him. Kirara soon curled herself by Inuyasha's neck softly rubbing her head to his face and neck.

* * *

Inuyasha felt himself come out of sleep, most of the pain to his face was gone now. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He opened his eyes, but saw nothing. Blackness surrounded him, and for a second he thought he was going to panic. 

"Oh, Inuyasha! You're awake!" He heard Kagome. He put his hands to his face. "Kagome what's..." He couldn't finish. "No, am I?" He slowly removed his hands from his face. Kagome looked at him sadly, she felt all of the sorrowful feelings. But smiled, she couldn't be sad around him. It wouldn't be fair.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, Kaede said it might be temporary." She said semi-happily. "Don't worry? It _might_ be temporary?" He snapped. She walked over to him, knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. But he slapped it away.

Kagome, hurt from his action. Stood and walked to leave the hut, but as she lifted the cloth that was the door. She turned to look at him, her face twisted with anger and hurt. "Just to let you know, last night we all stayed up trying to do everything we could, we were all so worried about you. It wasn't our fault Inuyasha." Kagome walked out of the hut, leaving Inuyasha alone.

She shook her head, he was just upset. Kaede warned that he would be, and probably will be until they found medicine that would help. She couldn't help but feel bad for him, he always hated himself for being a hanyou. But a blind hanyou?

But, she wouldn't let him hate himself more...

"Damn it!" Inuyasha swore. "Damn it damn it damn it!"

There was no way he was going to let Kagome stay here now. He was blind now, and he might be forever. He wouldn't be able to protect her she could get killed so easily. Or get picked up by Kouga. And for the first time, he considered letting him have her. At least he knew he would be able to protect her. Kagome needed that, someone to protect her. Not that she was weak, but she deserved to be protected.

It was a hard thought. He felt like a total failure, there was no point now. The jewel shards, Naraku. How could he fight him totally blind? There was absolutely no way! He could see it. Swiping at air. Naraku laughing at him.

Inuyasha shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts. It was wrong what he did when Kagome had come in here. But he was too ashamed, he even passed out from pain while Kagome was helping him. He cared about her, there was no doubt about that. He even tried telling her in ways he could express. Light hugging and smiles. But most of his emotions were expressed when he wanted to protect her.

All those times where she should have died. And now, even though it was hard for him to admit it. He couldn't stand the thought of dying now. It almost scared him, there were so many things that could go wrong if he were to die. Even in death he wouldn't like the sight of Kagome crying. Or with Kouga. Shippo would be crushed. His mother and father are dead, he couldn't leave Shippo when he knew what it could do.

He was needed alive. But he would have to leave, go any where but here.

He stood from his spot, thinking of ways to tell his friends that he was to leave for their safety. He felt around the walls until he found the door way. He stepped outside, feeling the sun's rays on his face. He sighed.

Shippo who had been gloomily playing with a stick, drawing random figures in the damp dirt. Heard someone get out of the hut, he turned to see Inuyasha. Smiling brightly he dropped the stick and took off toward him.

Inuyasha heard a familiar sound, the sound of small feet bouncing in the grass. This particular run was unique, had it's own signature. And belonged to only one person, and it could only mean total chaos. He winced. He was coming he could smell him now.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Shippo cried. Shippo leapt into the air arms out stretched, his arms hugged when they reached their destination.

"Shippo..." Inuyasha growled. Shippo nearly knocked Inuyasha out of balance when the kitsune leapt onto him. "Oh Inuyasha! I was so sad when I heard you couldn't see! But Kaede said she might have something that could help!"

"Kaede said she had something that could help?" Inuyasha asked. "Mmm hmmm. And she said that you were strong and that even though you fainted!" Shippo hugged Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's eye began to twitch. "I didn't faint." Inuyasha growled.

"That's what you did. I even saw you! Miroku had to carry you into hut around his shoulders and you were fast asleep!"

Inuyasha growled and hit the kitsune on the head. "Oh" Shippo whined. "Lead me to Kaede, or you'll have another head on your head." He threatened. "Oh, okay" Shippo cried softly.

Shippo, after a hard time of guiding Inuyasha could smell Kaede's scent. "Kaede Kaede! Look Inuyasha is awake!" He heard Shippo call. Inuyasha could hear and smell Kaede getting closer.

"Oh I see ye have woken up Inuyasha." Inuyasha heard Kaede say. "Keh yeah, and you know what I found out this morning? That I was fucking blind! And Shippo hear said you might have some." He snapped.

"Patience Inuyasha, what Shippo said is true. The liquid in the toad figurine might be able to help you. I did some experiments I had found it had healing power." Told Kaede. "Well then, why don't we use it?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Because I don't know how much to use, when to use it, and if we can use it." She answered. "That's just fucking great! How will we know then?"

"The youkai's body had a aura unlike any other. Indeed it was a god, but the youkai itself was unlike any other I have ever seen. Shippo and I had gone to the body, and Shippo had said it smelt like pine trees and a certain flower. Judging by the dirt and plants found on its hair. I say it came just west of here." Kaede sighed.

"Well, let's go find these bastards." Inuyasha said. "No no no no, before we can even leave. I want ye to learn how to fight without sight. There is no telling what they will say once we get there." Kaede said

She put a hand on his shoulder. "It may take some time for ye to get used to being blind, perhaps I shall call upon someone that I know who is blind. He was a great samurai but he was also blind. He might be able to help ye. His name is Kane."

Inuyasha growled softly in his throat. "So, if I learn to fight blind, you will take me to the bastards?"

Kaede chuckled. "yes yes, Inuyasha I promise." Inuyasha put his finger to his chin. "I'll do it, but I don't want to waste time or do anything stupid."

"Ooo! This is so great!" Shippo clapped.

* * *

Sango was practicing with her hiraikotsu. She had planted poles that were about 10 feet high and stood in a sem-circle. Expertly she chucked the boomerang at the poles, the boomerang perfectly. Slicing the middle of the poles in order from counter clock-wise. The boomerang came back and she easily caught it. "Well I have to say that was really good." She said proudly. 

"I definitely agree my dear Sango." agreed a familiar voice. Sango gasped and swung around. She sighed in relief when she saw Miroku standing there. "Oh, it's only you." She said Miroku frowned and one of his eyebrows shot up. "Only me? You sound disapointed."

She thought of ways to drop the subject, now was not the time to be groping and slapping. "Don't you feel bad for Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Miroku sighed through his nose and folded his arms. "Yeah, I bet you anything he feels horrible, I feel bad for the guy."

"Do you think there is something out there that could help?" Sango tried to be hopeful, but they tried everything they could think of last night.

"I think so, Kaede had said something that caught my attention. She had mentioned there might only be one thing, and it was in that toad figurine." Miroku smiled. He wasn't a pessimistic person. Who always had hope, Inuyasha was like a brother to him now. And he knew that no matter what, he would find something.

Sango sighed, she smiled and petted Kirara who was now perched on her shoulder. "Well, lets all hope it'll work." Miroku walked up to Sango, nearly face to face. "Now what was I here for again?" He smiled. He snapped his fingers and had a look of 'surprise' on his face. "Oh that's right I remember now."

"Don't even think about it Miroku."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE 

Well, there is the first part. I dont know if the second part will be this long or longer... I havne't looked on how many words there were. But seriously people. I'm gunna be tougher on getting my reviews! Till next time.--VampireYoukai


End file.
